


Like Magic

by Princely_Penguin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Werewolf Allura, Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, Witch Shiro (Voltron), adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Penguin/pseuds/Princely_Penguin
Summary: AU where Keith is a witch, Lance is a werewolf, and Shiro is stressed.Supernatural creatures are known and live among humans peacefully for the most part. Of course, there are some rather radical groups among them like the Galra, who want to disturb the peace and divide them from their less than supernatural bretheren.





	1. The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be working on this off and on.  
Unbetad so forgive me for any mistakes I might make.  
If you have any questions about anything in the world, write a comment and I'll get back to you when I can.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Shiro suggested a change of pace, Keith had expected a vacation. Maybe spending a week or two in the Bahamas or Spain or some other foreign place where they could let loose and relax for a while. What he had _not_ expected was to come home and find his brother packing all of their worldly possessions onto a moving van before pomptly being carted off to some place in Arizona that he couldn't even pronounce. Shiro insisted this would be good for them, getting away from Washington and learning more about magic from a place that had history deeply rooted in the supernatural elements. Keith had simply scoffed and turned to stare out the window, crossing tattooed arms across his chest.

That was where he still remained, brow furrowed as his eyes followed the plateaus and cacti until they'd passed his window, and then moving to the next one. He could almost feel Shiro's concerned glances pass over and knew that if the man wasn't driving, they'd be more than just fleeting.

"Hey." Shiro called softly, his tone the sort one would use for a skittish wilf animal. Keith didn't respond, giving his brother the cold shoulder to show his own displeasure. There was a pause, and he could see Shiro frown in the window's reflection. The older man let out a quiet breath.

"Hey." Shiro tried again, and again, Keith remained resolutely silent.

They hadn't been gone long, barely two days, but already he missed the lush green of Washington. He missed the ocean and the forests and the cool breezes. Maybe it was homesickness talking, but everything here was so harsh, and glaring, and _red._ He didn't mind the color normally, but it seemed hopelessly endless. Not to mention the _heat._ It was the sort of heat that had you baking seconds after you stepped outside, and made your skin stick uncomfortably to any leather seat you might be sitting on. It was unbearable.

_"Keith." _

After one last glare at the unforgiving desert, Keith finally turned his attention towards his brother. Shiro seemed to finally relax, turning off of the interstate.

"I know you aren't happy about all this." He conceded, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Keith scoffed at the statement, tempted to go back to staring out the window and only barely resisting the siren's call. "You don't say." He groused, instead fixing his gaze on Shiro.

Shiro's gaze flickered towards him, exasperation written across his face. "It's not the end of the world." Keith let out a sharp laugh at that, finally giving into the urge to turn away again. "That would be preferable to this." He replied.

Shiro shook his head but said nothing, and for a while, the pair lapsed into silence.

Keith was perfectly fine with that. He had more than enough to think about, like how Shiro hadn't said anything about this before now. Whenever something this big came up, he and Shiro would talk about it before settling on any course of action. When Keith presented as a witch, Shiro had taken a walk with him out on a forest trail where they talked until the shadows had stretched eerily long in the fading daylight. When they'd moved to Washington in the forst place, they'd talked in great length over bowls of rocky road.

Keith traced the intricate black lines of his tattoos, the ones that Shiro had given him a couple of years after his magic had presented. After a moment, he couldn't stand the silence.

"I just... I thought that you'd... that _we_ would talk about this." He murmured, eyes downcast. His voice held none of the anger from earlier, temporarily forgotten.

Shiro's jaw worked for a moment, the way it always did when he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"You know I would have if I had the choice." He said finally, catching Keith's attention. He hesitated, eyes turning towards Shiro completely now. His brother's gaze was stony, clearly closed to any question Keith might ask.

"What do you mean?" He asked anyway, despite the warning gaze Shiro sent his way. The man hesitated, hands tightening on the wheel, his jaw working again.

"You don't... That's not something you need to worry about." Shiro replied shortly, words sharp. Keith tried not to flinch, forging on instead. "Why not?" He demanded, brow furrowing. It was unlike Shiro to be forced into anything, and if his stubborn silence on the subject was anything to go by, it was something that was troubling him even now.

Shiro's knuckles were white now with how tight he was holding the steering wheel. At least, one of them was. The other was as dark as ever, spell touched after Shiro had attempted magic that was too wild for him to control. It had taken the entire arm, black, almost scaly skin creeping up to his shoulder and stopping shy of his collar bone.

"Drop it Keith." Shiro shot him a glare, only riling Keith up more with indignant anger.

"You were the one who decided to bring us all the way over here. You owe me an explanation!"

"_Keith. _I said _drop it."_

Keith's mouth snapped shut as he glared before he turned back to the window to watch houses pass. He didn't understand. Why was the reason they moved to this place some heavily guarded secret?

He stewed silently as they drove on, refusing to look at Shiro again. The air seemed charged with tension that didn't abate until they pulled up in front of a two story house with yellow siding and a white wrap around porch.

"Here we are." Shiro said softly, peering up at the house for a moment. Keith let out a soft grunt in response, fixing to get out before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He wanted to just shrug it off, but the thought left a bad taste on his tongue so he turned towards his brother instead. Shiro gave him a small tentative smile.

"Just give it a chance, okay? For me?"

Keith glanced up at the roof of the car, taking in a steeling breath before reluctantly nodding once. Shiro seemed to relax, running his good hand through his own hair, causing white locks to stick up randomly when it dropped back to his side.

"Thank you."

Keith slipped out of the car then, walking around to glance up at the house. Shiro joined him after a moment, the pair looking up at it in silence until Keith groaned.

"Gods above, it's hot. Let's just go inside already." His complaint was met with a laugh as he started towards the house, Shiro following close on his heels.

"We can crank the a.c. down to 68, but that's as low as I'll go." Shiro quipped, causing Keith to release another groan as he tromped up the stairs. Shiro cast a glance out towards the street, turning back to Keith with a small smile.

"The Holts will be coming by when the moving van gets here to help us move our stuff in." He grinned as Keith perked up at this, giving Shiro a look of disbelief.

"Pidge is coming?"

The Holts were another family of witches, and while Shiro had bonded more with Matt, Keith and Pidge had been virtually inseparable... Before the family had moved anyway. He and Pidge had stayed in contact since, but they haven't had the chance to hang out since. Until now that is.

Keith's eyes narrowed as Shiro ascended the stairs, pulling out a key and approaching the door. "You better not be joking." Keith warned as his brother unlocked the door. Shiro shot him a grin as he slipped inside. "The moving van should be here in a couple of hours." He said in lieu of an answer. 

Keith followed him inside with an eye roll, wishing his brother would just give him a straight answer for once today. Still, if Pidge was coming today than this move might be worth it. For now, he decided to find the thermostat or he might not live long enough to see her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm going to go ahead and revamp this. I started it without a clear idea of where the story is going. I'm going to take some time to get the story figured out in my mind before posting a revamped version and deleting this one..

I really appreciate any interest you guys have and hope you'll stick with me. Thank you and I will see you guys in a bit.


	4. Update ***

I've been thinking about this a lot, trying to world build a little bit and I think I'm almost ready to try again. I'll update with a link once I have it ready. I appreciate everyone's patience and I apologize for the delay and the inconvenience. :))


End file.
